


Worth Waiting For

by Ink_Gypsy



Series: Grandmother Wood Universe [21]
Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Grandmother Wood Universe, M/M, Sean Astin/Elijah Wood - Freeform, Tol Eressëa, coming of age celebration, sean/elijah fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-28
Updated: 2014-02-28
Packaged: 2018-01-14 00:47:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1246450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ink_Gypsy/pseuds/Ink_Gypsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On Elijah's 33rd birthday, Sean recalls a memorable day they spent together eleven years before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worth Waiting For

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Tol Eressea Coming of Age Celebration for Elijah's 33rd birthday on January 28th, using the prompt "fauxhawk."
> 
> Part of my Grandmother Wood Universe.

October 16, 2003

Sean can't contain his excitement at seeing Elijah again, but he's a good enough actor to keep it from looking too obvious, especially out in the open where so many people will be able to observe them together. They'd met here in New York City briefly last month, but this is a chance to spend more time together, something he's sorely missed. Now that the last film has been released there are less and less excuses for them to meet, less chances to rekindle the time in his life when he discovered that it _was_ possible to be in love with two people at the same time.

He's not sure why Paul Lieberman of the LA Times chose New York and Central Park for their interview and photoshoot, but he's game, especially pleased that Lieberman likes his idea of their taking a rowboat out onto the lake as an homage to Frodo and Sam's departure from the Fellowship to seek their own way to Mordor. He has fond memories of doing the same thing as a child when his parents visited the city, never dreaming that another boat ride would play such a significant role in his life some quarter century later. He's prepared for the rush of emotions when he sees his co-star again. What he's not prepared for is the change in Elijah's appearance when he arrives.

"Please tell me that's a wig," Sean implores before he can stop himself.

"Nope," Elijah replies, "it's my hair."

The hair in question is a modern take on the Mohawk, not as high or as blunt, and while the hair on the sides of his head is cut short, close to the skin, Sean is relieved to see that Elijah hasn't completely shaved it. He knows it's foolish to grieve over a haircut, but Elijah's hair had been so wonderful, sticking up in a style that would have looked like a bad case of bed head on anyone else, but suiting the younger man's beautiful face perfectly. And it had been soft as a kitten's fur, he knew first-hand, remembering the feel of it through his fingers as his hands roamed over the eager, willing body. Kitty hair he'd taken to calling it, but always out of Elijah's earshot. 

The face under the new hairstyle is just as beautiful, but looks less soft, which Sean has no doubt was the reason for the drastic new style. At twenty-two, Elijah still looks much younger, something Sean knows bothers him, but to Sean, that Peter Pan quality is part of his charm. Now the clove cigarette Elijah lights up looks less out of place in his hands than it did before. Sean has long since given up hoping he'll quit the unhealthy habit, and unexpectedly experiences a vivid sense memory of how the cloves tasted on Elijah's lips.

When Sean offers no further comment, Elijah asks, "You don't like it?"

Sean shrugs. "It's different."

"That's the point, Seanie, but don't worry, it'll grow out."

Hearing that this is just an experiment and Elijah doesn't intend to leave his hair this way gives Sean some comfort, but just looking at it now has him frowning during the photographer's early shots, which will look in the proofs like he's in pain.

[](http://s755.photobucket.com/user/elwoodlovesirish/media/20031016-10150NYCentralPark-LATimes.jpg.html)

Knowing this encounter will be immortalized in print, Sean quickly gets into the swing of things, smiling throughout the remainder of the shoot. And why shouldn't he? Mourning the loss of his loved one's kitty hair can't ruin this day because he's with Elijah, and even for this short time, his world is complete.

[](http://s755.photobucket.com/user/elwoodlovesirish/media/20031016-10330NYCentralPark-LATimes.jpg.html)

At the end of what is far too short a time, the photographer packs up his equipment and Lieberman asks his last question, and suddenly it's over. Sean doesn't know Elijah's schedule, what plans he might have during his stay in The Big Apple, but if he's lucky, Sean will get the chance to find out if Elijah's hair is still as soft as he remembers. 

******

January 28, 2014

"Do you remember that photoshoot we did in Central Park with that reporter from the LA Times?" Sean asks Elijah, who's lying in bed beside him.

It's a fair question. Unlike Sean, Elijah has done dozens of photo shoots -- some of them could be categorized as fashion shoots -- in the fifteen years since they met, and it's possible some of them might have escaped his memory. But Elijah surprises him.

"Of course," he says. "You hated my haircut."

"I didn't hate it," Sean protests, but Elijah calls him on it.

"Oh please. You were scared shitless that I'd leave it that way."

"Let's just say," Sean concedes, "that it wasn't a look I cared for on you."

"You think I could still pull it off?" Elijah asks mischievously. 

Sean knows better than to say no, realizing Elijah will go out and recreate the infamous fauxhawk just to prove a point. "You can make any style look good," he quickly assures him, "but promise me you won't revisit that one."

"All right," Elijah promises.

It's a safe promise, Sean knows. Elijah is sporting a haircut much more age-appropriate these days -- he's just turned thirty-three after all -- and is enjoying the more mature style, even though he could still pass for younger than he is.

Sean is pleased that Elijah remembers the photoshoot. He remembers every minute of that day, and the night that followed. "Did you ever think then that we'd end up here like this?" he wonders. 

"In bed?" Elijah teases. "As I recall, we wound up there after we left Central Park."

Sean runs his hand over the body he knows as well as his own. "But we weren't together then, not like we are now."

Elijah says, "That's because you didn't know what you wanted back then."

"I knew what I wanted," Sean corrects him. "I was just too much of a coward to do anything about it. I wasted so much time, I thought sure you wouldn't wait for me."

"Because I always knew what I wanted, I was willing to wait until you realized it was what you wanted, too." Elijah leans over to kiss him. "And Irish, you were worth waiting for." 

He's the lucky one, Sean knows, but doesn't say it, knowing Elijah will only disagree. Instead, he tells him, "Since this is your "coming of age" birthday," I think we should go out and do something special to celebrate."

"We're not in Middle Earth anymore," Elijah reminds him, "and I can't think of a better place to celebrate than right here." 

Elijah nimbly changes position until he's straddling Sean, and as his naked body responds to Elijah's moving over it, Sean can't help but agree.


End file.
